Roman Holiday
by Ponygirl7
Summary: My first chapter story, how exciting! Robin, Maria, and all prominent character of Moonacre take a holiday in Rome! Please read, please please please review, and, yes, please enjoy!
1. An Intriguing Invitation

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

Maria Merryweather skipped merrily down the marble staircase. Marmaduke's delicious luncheon had been emitting tantalizing fumes that wafted straight to her room, tempting her taste buds. Marmaduke, as usual, had been preparing lunch since 10:27. Now, at precisely noon, the meal was to be served. Voices floated up from the dining room, and Maria slowed as she caught fragments of the conversation.

"I would feel like a burden," Miss Heliotrope was saying, "And I really don't want to be any trouble at all." Uncle Benjamin replied, "Really, I think it is a wonderful idea. We could take everyone, not just Maria. I'm sure they'd be glad to go." Maria stepped into the dining room. "Go where?" she asked, bright eyes inquisitive. Sir Benjamin looked up, startled at his niece's sudden entrance. "Oh! Um, have a seat, dear," Miss Heliotrope said, wringing her hands nervously. Frowning, Maria sank into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, concerned for her tutor's wellbeing. Miss Heliotrope was obviously upset, but Uncle didn't seem to be disturbed. "Miss Heliotrope has been feeling poorly lately," Sir Benjamin began. Maria's eyes widened. "You never complained during lessons!" she exclaimed, turning to face her tutor. "A gentlewoman does not make a fuss," Miss Heliotrope said primly. Maria was glad to see that she was not so ill as to be incapable of retaining her standards of etiquette.

"As I was saying," Sir Benjamin continued with a wry smile, "The doctor has recommended Miss Heliotrope take a vacation. It need only be a few weeks, but a holiday is in order." Maria smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll have a splendid time, Miss Heliotrope. Where will you go?" Sir Benjamin cleared his throat. "We were considering Rome," Maria's eyes lit up. "But Miss Heliotrope was not going to travel alone." The meaning of his words dawned upon Maria. He went on, "We were considering adding to the party: you, of course, and myself. Naturally Loveday follows, and I suppose Coeur De Noir if he feels so inclined. And that ah, that Robin of yours, is welcome if you wish it."

Maria blushed. "Robin isn't _mine_ ," she protested quietly, "But I shall ask if he would like to go. Rome, you say?" Uncle Benjamin inclined his head in a nod. "That was our first choice." Miss Heliotrope's bespectacled eyes twinkled. "I know how much you've wanted to visit Rome, my dear. Oh, and Sir Benjamin, mayn't Digweed come along as well?" Sir Benjamin smiled faintly. "Of course he may, Miss Heliotrope. Digweed, too." Miss Heliotrope sat back in satisfaction.

They were unable to speak much during the luncheon; their mouths were otherwise engaged, thanks to Marmaduke's exceptional cookery. Maria tried to eat rather quickly because she had plans. When they had finished, Maria wiped her mouth daintily and sat her napkin on the table. "May I be excused, Uncle? I should like to inform Robin of our holiday." Sir Benjamin was in the middle of his dessert, a savory crème brûlée. But he nodded his consent, and so Maria properly arose from her chair and walked at a modest pace out of the mansion.

When she had exited the mansion, however, she broke into an eager run. A holiday in Rome! How exciting! Robin _must_ come; it would hardly be as much fun without his glittering dark eyes and good-natured banter. She dashed headlong into the forest, only momentarily considering the mud that would of course splatter upon her petticoat. But this she dismissed with a roll of the eyes. What were soiled petticoats compared to several relaxing weeks in the warm sunshine of Rome?

All of a sudden, a large form dropped down in front of Maria from a tree.

"Robin!" she gasped. "You frightened me!" He smirked. "I am rather startling, aren't I?" he agreed. "That's not what I meant," Maria said, propping her hands on her hips. "I was actually looking for you, though. What were you doing in a tree?" Robin sheathed a large knife that Maria hadn't noticed. "Hunting. But you scared off the deer, so now I'm not hunting. Why?"

Maria blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! Guess what?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Miss Heliotrope is ill, so—" "And that's great news?" Robin cut in, arching his eyebrows. "Look, Maria, I know you get tired of your lessons, but don't you think—" "Let me _finish_ , you dimwit! She's ill, so her doctor is letting her vacation in Rome, and she wants us all to come with her!"

Robin crossed her arms suspicious. "Who is 'us all'?" he asked. Maria's brow furrowed as she listed off the names. "Miss Heliotrope, Digweed, Uncle Benjamin, Loveday, _maybe_ your father, me, and you, if you'd like to." Robin cocked his head, considering the idea. "Where did you say this vacation was?" he asked. "Rome," she repeated. He gave her a blank look. "Rome! You've never heard of Rome? The capital of Italy? One of the most famous cities in Europe?" Robin looked sheepish. Maria threw up her hands in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?" Robin's eye had a dangerous glint. "I could think of a few things," he said slyly.

Pretending not to have heard him, she said, "Well, would you like to come or not? I think it'll be great fun." Robin studied her. "Would you like me to come?" Her eyes flew to meet his. "I…" she lost herself in his gaze. "I mean, of course! The more the merrier," she recovered, taking a step back. She was determined not to let him see how much she personally wanted him to go. Robin gave her a little smile. "Then count me in."

"Good," Maria said, finding it impossible not to smile back. "Um, I'd better go ask your father now. Excuse me." Robin tipped his bowler hat. "You're excused." And she hurried off to the De Noir village, cheeks flushed. Robin was coming to Rome! This holiday was going to be absolutely wonderful!

Beloved reader,

Hello! Ponygirl7 here!

First off, thank you for reading the first [albeit short] installment of _Roman Holiday_! I may change the title, so don't become too attached to it. Let me know what you think so far; I will consider any ideas for future chapters, although I already have a vague idea of what will occur. Please review, and thank you once again!

Dutifully,

Ponygirl7


	2. An Infinitely Boring Chapter

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

The carriage rumbled cheerily along as it bustled on its way. Maria sat forward in her seat, gazing out the window as the countryside whizzed past her in a blur of lush greenery. She was going to Rome! And not only Maria, but also Miss Heliotrope, Sir Benjamin, Loveday, Digweed, Coeur De Noir, and last (but _certainly_ not least), Robin. Her very heart fluttered at the thought.

Some, however, were not as thrilled about the trip as she was. Miss Heliotrope, who sat across from her in the carriage, groaned. "My digestive system is not at all used to being tossed and turned in such a way," she said. Maria smiled gently. "Perhaps a bit of classical French needlepoint will do you good," she suggested. Miss Heliotrope tilted her head, smiling fondly at her pupil. "I am proud of you, my dear," she said, and took up her needlepoint. A particularly large bump produced an unseemly eructation from Miss Heliotrope, but she continued on with her stitching.

Maria couldn't help looking out her window. She longed for some conversation, for while she dearly loved her tutor, Miss Heliotrope, jarring carriage rides, and conversation did not mix well. Digweed was engaged in driving the fine spritely team that pulled Miss Heliotrope and Maria. The carriage that followed them contained Uncle Benjamin, Loveday, Coeur De Noir, and Robin. Uncle and Loveday were seated atop the coach, steering the steeds (and likely engaging in some particularly intimate conversation), and Coeur De Noir and his son rode in the carriage itself.

Sitting back in her seat, Maria wondered how matters were in the other carriage. Robin had been getting along with his father quite well recently, but Maria was concerned that too much time spent together could result in unwelcome circumstances. She longed to sit beside Robin, exchanging amusing stories and rebuking his boyish impudence. But here she was, confined in a box with a digestively challenged old gentlewoman and stale air.

Robin was in approximately the same predicament; well, almost. After about fifteen minutes of polite chatting with his father, the well of dialogue ran dry, and they sat in an awkward, idle silence. Ah, how he wished Maria was here to lighten the mood! She was always so good at leading a discussion, ensuring that Coeur De Noir could expound upon some matter to make him feel important and letting Robin jump in with unnecessary, irrelevant comments. Robin did not possess the gift of gab, and was rather glad he didn't. It was all well and fine with a girl, but to have a boy talking so much…it was distasteful, in his opinion.

Looking out the window didn't help in his situation, either. The outdoors beckoned to Robin, glittering, inviting, and glowing with life and energy. But he couldn't very well abandon his party to go hunting in the woods, now could he? Well, he _could_ , but that would disappoint Maria, and he absolutely, positively did _not_ want to disappoint Maria. Why, he wasn't so sure. But he wanted to retain her good opinion.

Maria was growing quite listless. The countryside grew boring after a while, since she could not discuss it with Miss Heliotrope for fear of her tutor's making a false move with her needle and accidentally causing harm to one or the other. But she could not sleep, for the constant shuddering of the carriage would not let her relax.

All of a sudden, a large _THUMP_ sounded on top of the carriage. Maria sat bolt upright, eyes wide. "What was that?" she exclaimed in alarm. Miss Heliotrope didn't even look up, so absorbed was she in her stitchery. Maria waited. But the carriage did not stop; surely Digweed would stop if there was a problem. They continued to rattle on, so Maria wondered if it had been her imagination.

A voice from outside the window spoke. "How are you ladies doing?" Maria nearly jumped at the unexpected speech. She looked out her window and was startled to see Robin's impish face upside down. He was lying on top of the carriage and peering inward! Maria smiled in surprised delight. She cleared her throat. "Quite well, thank you, sir," she replied composedly. "Do come in."

Only when the door had been opened and Robin had taken a seat beside Maria did Miss Heliotrope glance up to notice the newcomer. When she did, she quivered in shock. "Oh! Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "Oh, _my!_ But—but how—" "I climbed over," Robin explained casually, as though it was the most normal thing in the world for a boy to leap from one moving carriage to the other. "Father fell asleep, so I figured he wouldn't be missing my company. Unlike you," he said, looking significantly at Maria. "Unlike me? How? Did you think I missed your company?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Maria smiled a little. "Well, you were right," she admitted.

Upon sneaking a glance at her tutor and finding that Miss Heliotrope was once again engrossed in her needlework, she whispered, "It's been rather dull in here." Robin hilariously pantomimed a lady with digestive troubles. Maria giggled, but urged him to stop. "Yes, well," she said, trying to smother her giggles, "You're not wrong. I was beginning to wonder if this ride would never end." Robin sighed. "It is hard," he admitted, "Being cooped up in such a small space. I like the woods better." Maria agreed with a stout nod. "Indeed. But at least now the company has improved since earlier, do you not think?" She cast a sidelong glance at Robin to see how this was received. He only grinned. "I do think so."

They discussed various topics, ranging from the freedom one found from roaming the woods to the intricacies of needlework, from the merits of a well-cooked steak to the latest fashion trends. Both Maria and Robin were quite glad for the other's mental and conversational stimulation. Somehow it seemed as though they could talk for hours and never grow tired of each other. It is a strange phenomenon when such a thing occurs, for there are very few couples of people who are so interested, so intrigued, so captivated by the other that they cannot exhaust a conversation.

It is a shame that Maria and Robin could not easily identify this singularly miraculous occurrence, for if they did, it might save me a great deal of tedious writing. But as they have not yet discerned their particular feelings for one another it gives me a bit of freedom to toy with their emotions until they at last (hopefully) realize what the chemistry between them really is.

For, as we all know too well, it is love.

A/N: Dear readers,

Thank you so very much for reading this second installment of Roman Holiday! I'm sorry if this chapter is rather boring. I know that I, for one, would rather read a perfectly romantic chapter, but in all reality, Robin and Maria would not always be smiling, blushing, cuddling, and kissing. There must be some 'filler' writing in between, you know. At any rate, I apologize.

Now, as you may or may not know, I always focus on writing one story at a time. As I am now engaged in writing this chapter story, I cannot very well begin _other_ stories, much as I would like. To do so would muddle my ideas and it only follows that it would muddle my writing. That I will not do. There have been requests for sequels to _A Breach of Etiquette_ , requests which I really am quite anxious to fulfill. However, until this little plot is wrapped in a neat little package and published, I am afraid I cannot in good conscious begin another. Please understand that I am by no means quitting the idea of sequels; quite the opposite.

At any rate, I apologize for this horrendously long author's note, and bid thee farewell.

Your devoted,

Ponygirl7


	3. Fatigue & Far-Fetched Ideas

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

"Here we are!"

Robin awoke from a light nap; hunters hardly ever dare to venture into the deep sleep we too often take for granted. Never had Robin heard more welcome words than those which Digweed announced in a weary but triumphant voice. They had been traveling for more than a day, non-stop. Robin was starting to wonder if Rome would be worth it. He didn't really know much about Rome at all; Maria was his walking encyclopedia, thanks to her many lessons with Miss Heliotrope. Robin did, however, have one secret that he wished to reveal upon their arrival in Rome. He grinned at the thought.

Now Robin decided that Maria had better be wakened; she had drifted off to sleep beside Robin and ended up resting her head up against him. Although he would never admit it, Robin found it to be rather sweet and endearing. Maria was so trusting, so open, so affectionate. He smiled down at her unruly copper curls. After a long carriage ride, even the tidiest of girls in the way of appearance can be reduced to an unkempt state. This too, Robin thought, was winning, as it showed that a girl need not always be a prim, legs-crossed-at-the-ankles kind of girl.

Reluctant to wake one with such an angelic expression of peace, Robin gentle blew onto Maria's face and roused her quietly. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she awoke to see Robin's warm, dark eyes resting on her. "Good morning, Robin," she said with a little yawn as she sat up. "Good _afternoon_ , Princess," he returned with a grin. Maria frowned. "Have I really slept so long?" He nodded. "Oh my," she declared, "I feel like Rip Van Winkle! Do Uncle Benjamin and Loveday have children yet? Have you married and gotten a beard?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "I'm afraid not a one is true," he said, "Although I have gotten married," he added, with a sly twinkle in his eye. She raised an eyebrow and played along. "Oh? And she is…pretty?" he shrugged. "Rather." Maria cocked her head drolly. "That's hardly how one would describe the love of his life," she reproached him. "Oh, I beg your pardon," Robin said. "Her eyes are the Venus of a moonlit sky, her hair is as spun gold, and her smile is that of a radiant goddess who shines her fair countenance down upon me."

Maria was, needless to be say, taken aback. "Good heavens, Robin! I never knew you could be so poetic!" he smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Maria laughed airily. "Oh, I don't think so," she disagreed mildly. Robin said nothing, but smiled inwardly. "Anyway, we're here. We're in Rome." He told her. Maria's entire being seemed to illuminate. "Oh! Why didn't you say so? Can we get out?"

It seemed that yes, they could get out. They climbed over Miss Heliotrope, who had been snoring across from them, and stepped out of the carriage. "Ah," Maria said satisfactorily, stretching her legs. "How wonderful this is!" Robin looked around. This wasn't much unlike any other city, he thought. Hotels. More hotels. Restaurants. More restaurants. Maria noticed his frown. "Oh, this isn't really _Rome_ ," she explained, "We'll get to see the real sites tomorrow. This is just the tourist side of town. Today I think we'll just rest. Isn't that right, Uncle?"

Sir Benjamin, Loveday, Coeur De Noir, and Digweed all came up behind them. "Sounds fine to me," Sir Benjamin concurred, "Where is Miss Heliotrope?" Maria nodded over the carriage. Digweed smiled shyly. "If I may," he began. Sir Benjamin concealed a smile. "I'd appreciate it greatly if you would care to awaken Miss Heliotrope, Digweed," he said. The bumbling butler bowed and scurried over into the carriage.

Robin gave Maria a knowing look, and she blushed slightly. While the affair between her tutor and her butler was undeniably adorable, there were moments when she felt placed in something of an awkward situation. But Loveday smoothly covered over the silence. "Now then," she said brightly, "Why don't we all take up our luggage and check into the hotel? I'm sure we all will be wanting a rest."

So they unloaded their baggage and the gentlemen carried them into the hotel. As Robin and Maria were first to step into the hotel, they marched straight to the counter to check in. The thin, pale woman who stood at the counter blushed slightly as she said, "Reservations for two?" Maria looked up at Robin in alarm, who burst into laughter. "Robin! It's not funny," she reprimanded him, flushing hotly herself. "Sorry, Princess," he grinned. Then, to the waiting woman, he said, "No, you see, we're not a…um, we're not a couple. We have reservations for four rooms. There are more of us coming." As he spoke the remainder of their relations stepped into the lobby. The thin woman blushed again, this time in embarrassment. "Please forgive me," she said. Maria forgave her, but flashed a sharp glance Robin's way. He couldn't help but chuckle.

The Moonacre party was led up two flights of stairs during which the men struggled under the weight of their parcels and the women climbed with limbs sore of fatigue. Their rooms were on the third floor and faced across from one another. Loveday and Maria would occupy the room adjacent to Sir Benjamin's and Digweed's. Robin and his father would stay across from the young ladies, and Miss Heliotrope's room was across from Digweed and Sir Benjamin's.

The elders (Miss Heliotrope, Coeur De Noir, and Digweed) all retired to their respective beds to sleep soundly. Those remaining congregated in Loveday and Maria's room where they sat and talked amongst themselves. Robin couldn't resist a good chuckle, so he told Sir Benjamin and Loveday of how the hotel worker had presumed Robin and Maria to be a couple. Maria laughed gaily but Loveday's keen eyes caught something else. Maria was putting on a show, and Loveday saw right through it. With a little smile, she said laughingly, "Imagine that! Robin and Maria. What a far-fetched idea."

Maria grew solemn and would have said something, but Robin beat her to it. "Stranger things have happened," he said defensively. "I don't think people should criticize others' relationships. After all, they don't know what is really going on." Loveday lowered her gaze sedately. "You are quite right, Robin." She let out a great yawn. "Oh, my! I declare, I didn't know how tired I was. I think I'll go rest my eyes. I'll use Miss Heliotrope's room so I don't disturb you. Do excuse me." Eyes twinkling, she quit the room, leaving Sir Benjamin with the two youths.

"Well," Sir Benjamin said awkwardly, "I think I may retire too. We all will most likely have dinner later tonight, but do get your rest. You'll need it." He arose, groaning as he stretched his sore legs, and exited the room. Now Maria and Robin were left alone. They looked at each other. Robin's dark eyes glinted mischievously. "And then there were two," he said. Maria blushed, but was rather glad they were alone. She always had the best conversations with Robin when it was just he and she.

A/N: Dear readers,

Thank you for reading the third installment of _Roman Holiday_! I'm trying to keep my chapters about the same length, so I'm afraid I had to end it here. Do not fear, however; the conversation between Robin and Maria will provide the primary substance for the next chapter. Forgive me if the next chapter is not uploaded as soon as this was; my busy schedule is horrendous. Thank you once again for taking the time to read my little story, and do remember that your reviews are heartily welcomed.

Your rather exhausted,

Ponygirl7 :)


	4. A Little Loveseat Banter

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

Maria and Robin were seated upon a couch; no, it was more of a loveseat, really, but Maria preferred to think of it as a couch. Their elders had all gone off to bed, even though it was hardly two o' clock in the afternoon. Of course, a long carriage ride could wear a person out, and after travelling from Moonacre to Rome, they were quite exhausted. Maria, however, preferred to engage in conversation to reinvigorate herself, and Robin happened to be the only person still awake, so…

"What would you like to do here in Rome?" she asked him, swinging her feet up onto the love—I mean, couch and lounging back against the armrest. "Whatever you would like to do," Robin replied smoothly. The truth was, he didn't know much about Rome at all (save one rather significant detail) and so relied upon Maria to plan their exploits. "Oh, there are _so_ many things to do in Rome!" Maria exclaimed, eyes dreamy. For years she had longed to visit this majestic place of myths and mysteries, and now she was here with all of her favorite people!

"We must of course visit the Coliseum," she said matter-of-factly, "And I've always wanted to see the Trevi Fountain." Robin screwed up his face in a confused frown. "The _what_ fountain?" he asked. Maria stared at him in bewilderment. "You've never heard of the Trevi Fountain? Robin, what kind of a person are you?" He was all set to expound upon his kind of person, but Maria quickly added, "Don't answer that." Robin gave her a pouting look. "Well, the Trevi Fountain is the beautiful fountain with all these amazing sculptures. What you're supposed to do is make a wish and then throw a coin with your right hand over your left shoulder, and the wish will come true."

This intrigued Robin. "Really? You can wish anything?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "Why? What were you going to wish for?" Robin fingered his neck feathers meditatively. "Nothing." Maria knew Robin well enough to know that he would not tell her once he set his mind to it. With a sigh, she went on. "I heard that a special church service is going to be held the day after tomorrow in the Sistine Chapel. It's a beautifully painted—wait, today _is_ Friday, right?" Robin didn't reply. "Robin! Robin?" she frowned, and peered in front of his face. "Boo." He blinked. "What? Sorry. Just thinking." Maria chuckled. "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything," she allowed. Robin began to nod—then frowned. "Wait a minute…what?" Maria grinned, but said, "Nothing." If Robin wasn't going to tell her his wish, she wouldn't explain either. "Isn't today Friday?" she repeated her question. He closed his eyes. "It is."

Satisfied, Maria sat back shoulder-to-shoulder with Robin. "So, what else is in Rome?" he asked, making an effort to further the conversation. Not that he particularly cared, but he enjoyed hearing Maria's musical voice. "Well, as I said, the Sistine Chapel. Michelangelo painted it; but I don't suppose you know who that is, either." Robin pulled his bowler hat over his eyes and grunted. "I'll take that as a no," Maria smiled. "There are these famous gardens called the Villa Borghese gardens. We absolutely _must_ see those."

"Anything else?" Robin muttered with a little smile. "Um, there are the catacombs of St. Callixtus, but those are a little…dark." Robin chuckled. "Catacombs are underground, right? They're going to be dark." Maria rolled her eyes. "No, Bird Brain; I meant 'dark' as in 'morbid' or 'dismal'. I'd rather not go there." Robin casually slid an arm around Maria's shoulders. "Then we won't." he reassured her.

She leaned into him, breathing in his familiar woodsy smell. "You know, this holiday isn't all about me," she said. "It's really about Miss Heliotrope. She's the entire reason we came." Robin grinned down at Maria. "She's not the reason _I_ came," he replied warmly. His meaning was not lost on the girl whose shoulders were encompassed by his sturdy arm, and she blushed mildly. "What I mean is, we'll do what Miss Heliotrope wants, what she feels up to. We came in a group and we're expected to travel in a group." Robin couldn't resist a chuckle. "And yet look at us now! The group has rather diminished, hasn't it?"

Maria yawned. "But the company is still pleasant," she admitted, snuggling into his thick black coat, vaguely noting what a silly boy he was to wear such a coat in balmy Rome. But he was such a _sweet_ silly boy that she would have to forgive him. "That it is," Robin agreed, his voice muffled by his bowler hat. Maria's eyelashes began to sink lower and lower until she could barely hold them up. She was so comfortable, so warm. "Well…I suppose we'd better…" she paused as she yawned a little yawn, "…get to…bed…" But before she knew it, she was asleep.

Robin smiled from the darkness of his hat. He decided that if the vacation was to end the very next minute, it would have been worth it. After all, Maria was here. Therefore, this holiday couldn't be any less than wonderful.

A/N: Beloved reader,

I thank you for reading this, the fourth chapter of _Roman Holiday_! Let it be known that I have the next several chapters _planned out_ , but not _written_ yet. I do have a general idea of where the story is going, although as to its length I am completely in the dark. I hope you are enjoying it so far, even though to me it seems rather slow-paced. Hopefully things will pick up as we delve into their exploits in Rome. Oh well. We shall see.

Sincerely,

Ponygirl7 ;)


	5. Really Quite Inconceivable

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

Maria Merryweather was ushered into the private party room, following Robin De Noir. Sir Benjamin had made special reservations at an elegant Italian restaurant not far from their hotel. It was their first evening in Rome, and they meant to dine well. Miss Heliotrope, Loveday, Coeur De Noir, Digweed, and Sir Benjamin had all taken naps in their respective rooms. Robin and Maria had not meant to, but they had fallen asleep on a loveseat. They had been awakened by a smiling Loveday, who informed them as to the supper situation. Like any young man, Robin was immediately eager to find the food, and Maria followed in good humor.

The seven were seated at a long table and given menus to study. Maria frowned as she skimmed over the menu; it was all in Italian. "Good heavens, do they have any simple chicken broth? I'm not very hungry, and I'm afraid I can't read Italian." Robin waved a waiter over, and Maria's brow furrowed. "What are you doing?" she whispered. He only grinned. "Servite il brodo di pollo?" he asked. "Sì, sì lo facciamo," the waiter replied. Robin gestured to Maria. "La bella signora avrà, per favore."

Maria sat paralyzed as she heard Robin converse in an entirely foreign tongue. When the waiter had left, she punched him in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" Robin asked, grimacing. "You never told me you could speak Italian!" Maria exclaimed, half smiling, half angry. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess," Robin said mysteriously. Maria laughed. "Oh. Right." His lips turned up at the ends in a faint smile. The truth was, there was one huge thing that she didn't know about, that she _couldn't_ know about. At least, he couldn't tell her. Not yet.

"Where did you learn Italian?" At least Maria was more interested than upset. "Tony Gallo, an old hunter who lived in De Noir village, comes from Italy. He didn't speak much English. I've sat at his feet since I was a kid, hearing stories about his adventures in the forest. He died recently," Robin ended, lowering his gaze. Maria laid a hand on his arm in sympathy. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Tony sounded like a good man." Robin nodded, keeping a stiff upper lip. "He was."

"What are we talking about down here?" Coeur De Noir asked. Maria turned, managing a smile. "Robin was explaining how he came to know Italian." Robin's father bore a quizzical expression. "Robin, you know Italian?" Robin sighed. "Sì, Padre, io sì." Coeur De Noir's eyes were blank. "What?" Robin studied his hands. "Yes, Father, I do." Maria was confused. "Wait; you didn't know your son speaks Italian? How on earth did that happen?"

Coeur De Noir looked rather uncomfortable. "Maria, before you came and united our two families…Moonacre was not a happy place. You know that. And Robin and I…well, we had our differences. I suppose I don't know my son as well as I ought." Robin muttered something under his breath. Maria only caught the word 'understatement'. She felt a pang of remorse for Robin. She would have to talk to him later.

The meal was superb; everyone was quite pleased with the fruits of their first night in Rome. Robin had ordered a massive plate of gourmet delicacies. Maria couldn't understand how he managed to consume it all while she merely sipped her chicken broth. Then again, he was a growing boy, and Robin De Noir, no less. That had to account for something.

The conversation was weak. Despite their midday naps, everyone was still worn out from their draining travels. Sir Benjamin made a valiant effort to speak of their plans for the following day. Maria suggested visiting a few of the historical attractions such as the Coliseum, the Trevi Fountain, perhaps even the Pantheon. This was met with a general murmur of approval, and so it was made the tentative agenda. Loveday made an attempt to excite some conversation about the lovely outdoor marketplaces she had heard about. Maria and Miss Heliotrope chimed in with mild fascination, and so they made a mental note to visit the marketplaces sometime within their stay.

"Well, I must say this has been a splendid meal," Miss Heliotrope declared. "Thank you, Sir Benjamin." A chorus of thanks was given up for Sir Benjamin, who graciously nodded and shrugged it off. "I think I shall retire to my room," Miss Heliotrope said. "Would anyone like to join me in a game of cards?" Digweed, naturally, was anxious to go wherever Miss Heliotrope went, and readily took her up on the offer with an adoring gaze. Maria couldn't help but smile at Digweed's innocent attraction to her tutor; it was so utterly adorable! Miss Heliotrope thanked him with warm eyes.

"I may join you," Coeur De Noir said with a great sigh of gratification. His waistline had probably exceeded its usual limitations, and he was ready to digest. What better way to sit and do nothing than to play a game of cards? His induction into the card-playing society was met with welcome remarks. So Miss Heliotrope, Digweed, and Coeur De Noir waddled out of the restaurant and made their way back to the hotel.

"I believe the hotel gardens are quite nice in the evening," Loveday began. She said it as a general thing, but Maria somehow felt it was directed to her, even though she knew Loveday would want to go walking with Uncle Benjamin. Well, if Loveday and Sir Benjamin could, why could not Robin and Maria? "Robin, would you like to accompany me for a stroll around the gardens?" Maria invited him. He pushed back his chair. "Right gladly will I do so, madame." Maria stood. "Mademoiselle," she corrected him.

"Sir Benjamin and I will go for a stroll also; but you need not wait for us," Loveday said. "Oh, well we _could_ go with you—" "We will stay here," Loveday interrupted Sir Benjamin firmly. Maria almost thought she detected a glint in Loveday's eye. Her gaze narrowed.

Was Loveday trying to set Maria up with her brother? Surely she wouldn't…but she was! As Maria exited the restaurant with Robin, her thoughts whirled. How strange! Robin and Maria, what an odd couple! No, Loveday must be imagining things. Why on earth would she ever suspect Robin and Maria of having feelings for one another? It was inconceivable. Absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable.

A/N: Beloved reader,

First off, as you well know, the idea of Robin & Maria as a couple is most certainly _not_ inconceivable. That is the entire purpose of this story. If you have ever seen _The Princess Bride_ (one of my favorite movies), you would have smiled at that last line. Anyway, thank you for reading this far. I hope you are enjoying it thus far, and don't forget that reviews are [-greatly-] appreciated. Thanks!

Yours faithfully,

Ponygirl7 :)


	6. Floral Felicity

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

The cool night breeze whispered into Maria's hair, causing a few unruly locks to float momentarily. She sighed with contentment as she walked side-by-side with Robin down the walkway to the hotel gardens. "It's such a beautiful night," she said quietly. Robin laced his fingers through hers. "Yes, it is," he agreed, "I think I could learn to like Rome after all." Maria's silvery laugh sailed away on the breeze. "Did you have your doubts?" Robin shrugged. "I did. But they're gone." Maria smiled. "I'm glad."

They ambled into the hotel gardens. Wisps of music drifted through, soft, sentimental Italian music. The sweet floral aroma assaulted them, but in a pleasant way. "Almost like the Moonacre forest," Maria remarked presently. They were surrounded by tall, lush greenery. A little light shone out from the hotel, but the primary illumination was issued from the stars themselves and the muted blue glow of the moon. "Almost," Robin said a little doubtfully. Maria glanced up at him. "How is it unlike?" she asked, curious to hear his reply.

Robin squinted thoughtfully. "This garden is carefully pruned and tended. It's all proper and perfect. Sure, it's pretty; it's beautiful, really, but it's not like my forest." Maria grinned. " _Your_ forest?" she repeated. " _My_ forest," Robin confirmed. "My forest just happens to be beautiful, but it's wild, untamed. Whatever flowers grow are few and far between, but they're certainly some of the prettiest flowers in the world."

A thought crossed Maria's mind. Their comparisons were not unlike their personalities; Maria was the prim, proper, pretty garden, carefully pruned and delicate. Robin was the wild, untamed woods. Any virtues he had were few and far between, but they were indeed the best of virtues. The thought brought a reflective smile to her face. "What is it, Princess?" Robin asked, noticing her expression. "Nothing," she said dismissively. "I wonder where Loveday and Sir Benjamin are?" Robin shrugged. "Probably spying on us." Was the unconcerned reply.

"Why on earth would they spy on us?" Maria exclaimed, looking up at him oddly. "She's my sister. She likes to pry into my relationships." Robin said this as though it was a commonly known fact. "Now we have a relationship?" Maria said jokingly. "No, I was talking about my relationship with this shrub," Robin employed props into his charade. "Can't you see the longing in this shrub's leaves for me? Haven't you noticed how it perks up when I near it?" Maria assumed a solemn expression. "Oh, indeed. I think you have a secure future together." Robin gave a sweeping bow. "Thank you, my lady." Maria frowned in disapproval. "You mustn't call me your lady when the shrub is so near! It might hear!" Robin chuckled. "Forgive my recklessness." He caressed a branch of the shrub. "I have only eyes for you, my dear," he reassured the plant.

Maria laughingly pulled him away. "There's enough of _that_ ," she said. "I think we are so tired we are going mad." Robin swung her arm lightheartedly. "Ah, but what a wonderful madness it is," he said. "You know, Shakespeare said that love is only a madness." Maria halted dead in her tracks and turned to face him incredulously. "You speak Italian, and now you quote Shakespeare? Who are you, and what have you done with Robin?" He grinned enigmatically. "He is locked away in a dungeon, madame, never to escape."

Maria resumed her walking and said indifferently, "Oh. All right then. And it's 'mademoiselle', actually." Robin gave a great sigh of exasperation. "What's the difference? I mean, does it really matter?" Maria gave a little smile of indulgence. "You really are quite a scholar. A madame is a married woman. A mademoiselle is unmarried." Robin frowned. "Oh. I guess that is a rather big difference."

Little did they know it, but Loveday and Sir Benjamin were, in fact, spying on them in a way. Loveday was, as all sisters are, deeply interested in her little brother's relationship with Maria. But Robin hardly ever revealed his feelings about anything, and Maria was so genteel that Loveday wondered if they would ever amount to anything. Robin ought to be more straight-forward, she thought distastefully. Like precious Benjamin. Loveday planted a little kiss on Benjamin's cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked smilingly. "Thank you for being you," Loveday replied, losing herself in his beautifully dark gaze. "Well then, you're quite welcome," Sir Benjamin replied, giving his fiancée a proper kiss. They were so exquisitely happy that they did not notice Robin and Maria peering out from behind a rosebush.

"You were right!" Maria whispered, trying to blow Robin's neck feathers out of her face. "Of course I was right," Robin said, stepping back. "I know my sister." Maria giggled. "She's not very good at spying." Robin's eyes twinkled. "She's not the sly hunter in the family; that's my job. And anyway, she's in love. She's going to be married. I think it kind of makes you careless about anything else." Maria snatched his bowler hat off his head and settled it onto hers. "And how would you know this, oh wise philosopher?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I'm Robin De Noir. I know everything." Maria laughed outwardly, but was inwardly aching to tell him the one thing he didn't know. She refrained, however, only saying, "Look at those two birds. Are they nightingales?" she pointed to a pair of birds flying cheerily amidst the garden. "Turtledoves," Robin corrected. Maria sighed. Oh, to be like a turtledove who had found its mate! Her gaze averted to Robin. If only…

Loveday noticed the birds too. "Look, Benjamin darling. Lovebirds." She said, watching them dip and soar in the crisp night air. "Indeed, love." He agreed. Loveday smiled as she rounded the corner of the garden path. "And look at our two little lovebirds," she said quietly, pointing them out.

Robin and Maria were walking very close, very slowly. Loveday's eyes twinkled merrily to see that Maria wore Robin's beloved bowler hat. It was a perfect night in Rome. Magic glittered in the air. A perfect night to fall in love.

A/N: Treasured reader,

Thank you so much for coming with me this far. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! I just realized that the former sentence almost insinuates that this is the final installment of _Roman Holiday_ , and I am anxious to assure you that such a thing is not the case! Robin and Maria have more adventures waiting for them in Rome, do not fear. Anyway, I remind you that your reviews are much appreciated, and I wish you a most blessed day!

Yours dreamily,

Ponygirl7 ;)


	7. Wishful Thinking

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

The next day during breakfast, Sir Benjamin laid out the schedule for that day. They would tour the Coloseum first, catch a carriage over to the Pantheon, and finish with the Trevi Fountain. Maria was practically bouncing with excitement as they rode in the open carriage Sir Benjamin had hired. She was in Rome! Everything was so thrilling!

The one rather disappointing occurrence was that Miss Heliotrope and Digweed were not accompanying them on their historical site excursion. Miss Heliotrope had reluctantly chosen to stay at the hotel; her physical abilities were not what they once were, and the doctor _had_ told her to rest. She said that she would only be dragging everyone down, and even though everyone else vehemently insisted that such was _not_ the case, she decided to stay. So Digweed readily volunteered to stay and keep her company while the rest went on their expedition.

Now Maria, Robin, and Loveday all squashed into one side of the carriage while Coeur De Noir and Uncle Benjamin sat on the other. Poor Maria was in the middle, and wished she had not worn such a bustle. But the excitement she had trumped the uncomfortable situation. They were driven to the outside of the Coloseum where they had to dismount and travel on foot.

Coeur De Noir hopped out first, followed by Sir Benjamin, who helped Loveday out. Robin dropped out of the carriage, and gallantly gave Maria his arm. She beamed gratefully at him, just a bit surprised at his unexpected gentlemanliness.

Here they were, at the Coloseum. Maria stood in awe, looking up at the great landmark. It was massive, with proud arches supported by faithful, ancient stones. Some of the arches boasted ornate carvings. Maria could only imagine how long it took the Romans to build this, a construction that would last for centuries. "Isn't it amazing, Robin?" she gaped. "It is. But you'd better close your mouth; a bug is likely to fly into it." Robin grinned. Maria gave him a playful slap, but shut her mouth accordingly.

Their party entered the Coloseum through a heavy wooden door, where they were checked by security, then ushered into a dark tunnel. Maria found herself still holding Robin's arm, and quickly released it. She was glad the tunnel was dark; no one could see her blush. They stepped into the brilliant sunlight, and caught their breath.

Now they stood in the middle of the Colosseum. The stands swept around them. Maria remembered from her lessons with Miss Heliotrope that the Colosseum could fit over 50,000 spectators in its seating. She imagined the stands full of people, cheering on whatever event was going on. Then she grimaced. "What is it?" Robin asked, noticing her chilled expression. "Gladiators used to fight here. To the death." She told him. Sometimes she wished Miss Heliotrope was not quite so vivid in her history lessons.

Robin didn't shudder, but nodded with interest. "Hm. How curious." He looked around as though he was picturing the scene in his mind. "Don't you think that's rather…gory?" Maria asked, wondering at his indifference. "You're talking to a hunter. Humans killing humans, that's wrong. But gladiators fought animals too, right?" Maria cocked her head in wonder. "You're right. How did you know that?" Robin grinned. "I overheard the tour guide over there."

Maria couldn't help laughing. "I should've known," she said. Loveday came up beside them. "What can be so funny?" she asked smilingly. "Robin," Maria replied simply. Loveday's warm eyes glinted. "No explanation needed." She was glad Robin and Maria were getting along so well. Indeed, they were getting along _very_ well…

Once they had seen all to be seen at the Colosseum, they hired a carriage and rode to the Pantheon. It was a large, granite temple. A Latin inscription was carved into the top. Robin squinted. "What does 'M·AGRIPPA·L·F·COS·TERTIVM·FECIT' mean?" He asked. "It means 'Marcus Agrippa, son of Lucius, made this building when consul for the third time." Maria replied. On noticing the bewildered look Robin gave her, she said defensively, "What? A girl can study."

"Very good, Maria," Loveday said approvingly. "But I'm not sure Robin quite understands what it means." Maria smiled a little. Even when translated to English, Robin had some difficulty comprehending certain things. "It means that when this man, Marcus Agrippa, who was Lucius' son, when he was the consul for the third time, he built this building." Robin ran a hand through his curls. "What's a consul?" Maria rolled her eyes. "My _goodness_! A consul is one of the highest elected political offices in the Roman government. He was a leader." Robin nodded. "Ah."

"Do you know what 'Pantheon' means?" Sir Benjamin asked. Maria raised a hand eagerly. "Yes, Maria," Uncle Benjamin called on her as though he was her teacher. "It means that this is a temple to all the gods." Robin frowned. "What do you mean, 'all the gods'? There's only one God." Maria beamed. "Yes, Robin, and I'm glad you know _that_ , at least. But Romans believed in lots of _different_ gods. And when they took over other countries—" "Look, I didn't sign up for a history lesson," Robin interrupted with a wry grin. Maria blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"At least Maria is well versed in European history," Coeur De Noir said pointedly. Robin raised an eyebrow. "O si? Beh, posso parlare italiano, e non si può." Coeur De Noir's thick caterpillar eyebrows met in the middle of his broad face. "Pardon me?" Robin sat back smugly. "Esattamente il mio punto." Maria rolled her eyes—but then they caught on something. "Oh, look! I see the Trevi Fountain!"

All eyes turned to where Maria was pointing. Robin's eyes widened. It was only called a fountain for lack of a better word. This was a magnificent array of the harmony between stone and sky, earth and water. Proud sculptures of what could only be the Roman gods stood regal and distant amid the sparkling sprays of the fountains. Water cascaded down the front, smooth as satin and clear as a transparent curtain. It was spectacular.

Maria was first to climb out of the carriage; she couldn't wait for Robin's arm. She ran to the edge of the fountain, and cautiously dipped a finger in. The water was cool and fresh. She remembered the legend of the little girl who led the thirsty Roman soldiers to this invigorating spring. Maria's eyes drank in the splendor of the glossy marble that shone in the sun and the glittering mist that shot into the air.

Robin's voice interrupted her. "A penny for your thoughts," he said. Maria looked up at him. "Hm?" He held out a coin. "Ready to wish?" She took it. "Yes; but we'll need more coins than this." Robin frowned. "What for? My guess is that thieves will go in during the night and take them anyway." Maria blushed. "We need three coins. If you only throw one coin in, the superstition says that you'll return to Rome again one day." Robin fiddled with his neck feathers. "What do three coins do?"

Maria focused her gaze on one of the statues. "Well, the first one still means a return to Rome. The second coin leads to a new romance, and a third coin leads to marriage. That's the old saying, anyway." Robin was silent. Maria hurried to add, "But I think it applies to anything; if you wish it strongly enough, well…well, anything's possible, you know." Robin smiled down at her. "That's true. Wait here." He bounded off to his father, and soon returned with four more coins. "Two for you, two for me," he said, handing her the due amount.

"All right then. Right hand over left shoulder," Maria reminded him. They both turned around and closed their eyes. The rushing of the fountain filled in the silence as they tossed their coins into the pool behind them. Robin wished as hard as he could. These wishes had to count for _something_. One for a visit to Rome, sure; why not? The second and third will remain a secret here, although I am sure you can probably guess their content.

Maria gripped her second coin. She opened one eye and peeked over at Robin, but quickly shut her eyes again and tossed her remaining coins. Robin had absolutely nothing to do with her wish. Absolutely, positively nothing. Nothing at all. Why would anyone think that Robin had anything to do with her wish? That would be silly. Quite silly indeed…

Now if only her wish would come true!

A/N: My dear, dear, reader,

This is going rather swimmingly, don't you think? So far I am content, and I hope you are, too. This chapter was just a tad longer than I originally purposed it to be, but no matter. I am _quite_ excited to write the next chapter, because it involves *SPOILER ALERT* a cause for jealousy. I won't say too much, though, until I have it in prose. By the way, if you're wondering what on earth Robin is saying when he speaks in Italian, I recommend using Google Translate; it ought to amount to what I mean him to say. I am quite delighted by your kind reviews; you don't know how uplifting and encouraging they are! Thank you so much for reading my story so far. Happy reading!

Your quite thrilled,

Ponygirl7 ;D


	8. Heavenly Minds & Envious Thoughts

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

The next day was come. It was now Sunday, and the entire group was riding to the Sistine Chapel for a special church service. "How fortunate that we should come to Rome at exactly the time when they are having a service in the Sistine Chapel!" Loveday exclaimed, her voice punctuated by the rattling of the carriage. Such services were rare occurrences. "Yes; I do hope the preacher is sound. Theologically, that is," Sir Benjamin said worriedly. Maria nodded solemnly. "Yes. But if he does start to preach false doctrine, we can just look up at the ceiling and not listen to anything he's saying."

Robin frowned. "Why would we look at the ceiling?" Coeur De Noir chuckled at his son's ignorance. "Even _I_ know that the Sistine Chapel is famous for its elaborate artwork, the ceiling especially." Maria's eyes sparkled. She loved art. "Even you, Robin De Noir, will simply _have_ to appreciate it." Robin gave a brief smile. "We'll see. But I wonder…why would someone paint the ceiling? Wouldn't they want people to focus on the message?" Sir Benjamin turned to Coeur De Noir. "You have a perceptive son," he said with an approving nod. Coeur De Noir eyed his son. "He's adequate."

Maria wished Coeur De Noir would show his affection for his son more openly. She knew that he really did love Robin; he merely considered open affection to be contrary to the masculinity rulebook, or something along those lines. She wished it was not so.

The carriage slowed to a halt. They had reached the Sistine Chapel. The ladies were assisted out of the carriage by the gentleman. Miss Heliotrope took Digweed's arm, who swelled with pride like a delighted rooster. Loveday's delicate arm entwined around her dear Sir Benjamin's with an ardent gaze. Maria tentatively accepted the chivalrous arm Robin held out. Coeur De Noir brought up the rear.

They stepped into the chapel—and caught their breath in wonder! It was like stepping into an extravagant baroque painting, being encompassed by a whirlwind of color. "You weren't kidding," Robin said with a low whistle of astonishment, "This really is something." Maria nodded, speechless. Michelangelo was a true master.

But they could not stand looking upward forever, so Maria and Robin followed everyone else into a pew. There were already many pews filled, but somehow they managed to attain a good seat with a clear view of the pulpit. Maria hadn't known there to be pews in the Sistine Chapel; most likely they had only been moved here for the special service. Maria sat between Robin and Sir Benjamin. Soon the service began.

It was a very fine service, and the acoustics in the chapel were magnificent. The hymns echoed gloriously, and the pastor's deep, articulate voice carried quite well. Maria was pleased with the sermon; it did not contain a fragment of false doctrine, but a healthy balance of law and gospel. She cast a sidelong glance at Uncle Benjamin, and saw that he was nodding almost imperceptibly. Good. Uncle agreed with the preaching. She snuck a peek at Robin, and blushed to see that he was already looking at her. She fastened her eyes on the preacher again, praying her cheeks weren't too red.

After the service most of the congregation cleared out. They were anxious to take a nap or get a bite to eat. Maria was rather hungry, but her party was not yet ready to leave. Coeur De Noir, Sir Benjamin, and Loveday were all speaking with the pastor and his wife and having a very agreeable discussion. Miss Heliotrope was pointing out various painted scenes to Digweed, and Robin and Maria stood aloof, admiring the artwork as well.

Someone cleared their throat behind Maria. She and Robin turned to find a young man and a young lady about their own ages. "Good morning," the boy said, holding out a hand to Robin. "I'm Anton Russo. This is my sister, Francesca Russo." Robin shook Anton and Francesca's hand. "I'm Robin De Noir." Maria shook their hands as well. "I'm Maria Merryweather. It's a pleasure to meet you." Anton smiled politely. "The pleasure's all mine. I suppose you have only recently come to Rome?"

Maria looked up at Robin. "Yes; on Friday. Do you live here?" She felt safe in her assumption. Anton and Francesca both had olive complexions, dark eyes, and dark curls. If they weren't Italian, Maria didn't know what was. "We do." Anton affirmed. "Our papa is the pastor. Pastor Russo." Francesca pointed over to the pastor. "He had a good sermon," Maria said kindly. "Thank you," Anton replied graciously, "He will be glad to hear that you appreciated it. Have you been able to look at Michelangelo's artworks?" Maria's eyes instinctively turned up. "We were just admiring them." Anton smoothly took her hand. "Come; let me show you my favorite."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched the Italian boy lead Maria farther into the chapel. "So," Francesca began, eyes glittering with some sort of triumph, "Where do you come from?" Robin found it difficult to meet her gaze, for he longed to keep a protective eye on Maria. "Ah, Moonacre Valley," he replied. Francesca cocked her head. "I've never heard of it. Is it near here?" Robin shook his head. "No…not very." Francesca twirled a coffee-colored curl around her finger. "A shame, really. There are not many young gentlemen around here."

This was strange. "Not many young men in Rome? I've seen dozens." Robin answered stoutly. "But not _gentlemen_ ," Francesca repeated. "It is _so_ hard to find a young man with good manners nowadays. They have become quite dreadful. You, I must say, do not seem as crude." Robin resisted the urge to grin. Maria was forever condemning Robin's own manners, and now some girl was praising them. And yet somehow…somehow he liked Maria's mirthful criticisms better than this flirtatious, flowery admiration.

Maria, meanwhile, was having an enjoyable time with Anton. He was both polite and friendly; a perfect gentleman. He was a virtual fountain of information regarding Michelangelo and his Sistine Chapel works. Maria was fascinated by his intellect and appreciation of the exquisite art; she had not considered that a boy could be so learned in the fine arts. Robin certainly was not.

Their animated discussion was cut short by Pastor Russo's resonant voice. "Anton, son," Anton stopped mid-sentence and turned. "Yes, Father?" Pastor Russo gave an affable smile to Maria, and said, "Sir Benjamin, Maria's uncle, has invited us to join him for lunch at the café. We are departing for the café now." Anton grinned broadly. "I am glad to hear it." He offered his arm to Maria. "Shall we?" she took it. "We will be able to continue our conversation at the café." He reassured her. She smiled. "I am glad."

As they neared the exit of the chapel, Maria noticed that Francesca had taken Robin's arm. She was happy to see that they were getting along well—but then she noticed Robin's eyes. He was most certainly _not_ happy. She averted her gaze and wondered. Francesca had seemed a very nice girl. Her brother was indeed a fine individual. Why was Robin unhappy?

Robin fought to constrain himself. It was all right. That Anton fellow meant no harm, surely. But just in case…

As Maria passed by him, Robin muttered just low enough for Anton to hear, "Attento, ragazzo. Ti sto guardando." Anton frowned slightly, but said nothing. He wondered why the Robin boy was being so protective of his cousin.

A/N: Dear reader,

First off, I assure you that Robin and Maria are most certainly _not_ cousins; Anton only thinks that. It is a logical conclusion, you must agree, since they have come on holiday together. Anton is a nice, sensible young man. He really doesn't mean any harm, and doesn't understand Robin's warning at all.

Now that all that is said, I'd like to commend any and all young people who have been confirmed today! I will have published this on Palm Sunday, and that is the traditional day for Lutherans to be confirmed. Congrats to you all! I suppose this chapter is rather fitting, considering it is relative to the church. Hm.

Anywho, (yes, I did say _anywho_ ) I suppose I shall conclude this rather trivial author's note, and bid thee a good day!

Faithfully,

Ponygirl7


	9. Sidewalk Cafe Smiles

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

Anton held the chair as Maria sat down. She thanked him with a smile, and he seated himself next to her. Across from them sat Francesca and Robin, one looking very enthusiastic, the other…not so much. The foursome were in a small café for a little luncheon. Sir Benjamin, Loveday, Miss Heliotrope, Digweed, Coeur De Noir, and Pastor Russo had taken a large round table, while the youths opted for a smaller square one by the window.

"So," Anton began, "Have you been able to see much of Rome in your short stay?" Maria's eyes glowed. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Yesterday we toured the Colosseum, and then we drove to see the Pantheon, and we finished with the Trevi Fountain. Rome is such an extraordinary place! I can't imagine what it would be like to live here." Anton merely smiled. "One gets used to Rome, after a while." He said.

"Ah, but new company spices things up!" Francesca giggled, eyeing Robin's rugged face. Maria felt a white-hot flash of something, but it was gone too soon for her to be able to identify it. "Indeed," Anton agreed, "In fact, Francesca and I were going to go boating today; the weather is so beautiful. Would you not care to join us? Your family is also welcome, of course." His question was directed more to Maria, but Robin replied, "I think we have plans, don't we, Maria?" She cocked her head. "I'm not sure. I don't recall any plans. But of course I'd have to ask the rest of my group…" "By all means, by all means," Anton said quickly.

Maria arose and walked over to the 'adult' table where she exchanged a few words with Uncle Benjamin. Presently she returned. "Uncle said it would be fine, and everyone else was excited. What kind of boats would we be using?" Francesca was more than eager to reply. "We usually rent the little boats down at the harbor; they only fit two, but we could rent many. It is always so fun, and a good way to get to know people!" Her fluttering eyelashes mildly annoyed Maria.

"Then it's settled," Anton said happily, unfolding his napkin and placing it neatly on his lap. Robin frowned and left his napkin where it was. "But who will ride with whom? I'm afraid we haven't enough ladies to be equally balanced," Maria worried. Anton glanced over his shoulder at the adults. "I think my father would be more than happy to ride with your father, Robin. They seem to be having a vigorous discussion. And I believe Sir Benjamin and ah…" "Loveday," Maria supplied. "Yes, Loveday; are they not a couple?" Maria sat back in wonder. "They are engaged to be married. But how could you know such a thing?" he shrugged dismissively. "I'm observant. But then, seeing that they would want to go boating together, I suppose your tutor and her fine chap would make a suitable match also?" Maria nodded. "Yes. I suppose if your father doesn't mind going with Robin's, everything works out well."

They were interrupted by a waitress who recognized Anton and Francesca with a wide smile. "Ciao! Come stai?" Anton nodded politely in acknowledgement. "Abbastanza bene, grazie. Vorremmo ordinare..." he turned to Maria. "What would you like?" She hadn't a clue. "What do you recommend?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "We could share a panino. They're large enough for two." She consented, so he ordered. Without consulting Robin, Francesca ordered the same. "I'm sure you'll like it," she reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Anton, do you speak Italian or English as your native language?" Maria asked, for he spoke both with indiscernable accents. "My papa speaks Italian in the home. But we learn English from a very young age. Most people in Rome know English; it is not uncommon to know a second language. I believe your cousin knows Italian." Maria frowned in confusion. "You know my cousin? I don't even know if _I_ know my cousin." She turned to Robin. "Do I _have_ a cousin?" He shrugged, quite befuddled and a little wary.

Anton's chiseled eyebrows arched downward in a mystified expression. "But…is not this Robin your cousin?" It took a moment for the words to sink in. Then Maria began to laugh. "Oh, no," she protested, "No, indeed! We are friends. Only friends." Anton's face cleared. "Ah. This makes more sense." Robin's warning from earlier echoed in his mind. "Much more sense."

Robin took off his bowler hat and spun it on a finger. "So you thought Maria and I were cousins?" Anton shrugged apologetically. "Do we really look that much alike?" Robin asked, studying Maria. "Oh, I hope not," Maria said gravely, "For _that_ would be quite degrading." Robin grinned. "What are you talking about? People only dream of having these curls and these eyes." Maria couldn't resist a chuckle. "Those are nightmares, Robin, not dreams." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I, for one," Francesca broke in, "Haven't seen such a fine looking figure in all of Rome! What _do_ you do in your free time?" Robin sighed, but he answered civilly, "I hunt. Moonacre Valley has a first-rate forest, and there are more than enough game. I don't suppose you hunt?" he directed the question to Anton, knowing full well what the reply would be. "I'm afraid not," Anton said regretfully. "I haven't the means nor the motive to hunt; I also lack a forest. But I do enjoy reading and boating." This sparked Maria's interest. "What do you read?" she inquired.

"He reads _everything_ ," Francesca said, sounding rather exasperated. "From Luther's catechisms to Charles Dickens to Shakespeare to Mr. Twain's works, it really is senseless." Maria's eyes lit up. "You read Shakespeare! Oh, I _adore_ Shakespeare. Really, I adore any good story." Anton said bemusedly, "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid." Maria smiled with delight, recognizing the quote from _Northanger Abbey_. "Jane Austen! You really have read all the classics."

Robin, meanwhile, was watching all this in dismay. Anton seemed to be the perfect gentleman: cultured, cultivated, chivalrous. Maria seemed quite taken with him. There was no doubt as to whom she would be going boating with. And this would leave poor Robin with the eyelash-batting, coquettish Francesca. When the waitress brought them their panini, Robin would not eat. He could not. How could he be expected to eat when he had to endure seeing his Maria talk and laugh and smile at someone else? It was torture.

A/N: Don't be too angry with me!

I'm sorry to end on a rather sad/unfulfilling note. At least now you can see where this is going. I am so excited about this story; we had a rough beginning, but we're making progress. Thank you once again for your support and heartening reviews. Happy reading!

Your literary chum,

Ponygirl7 :)


	10. Worries on the Water

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

"Ready?" Anton asked Maria. "Ready!" she affirmed. They were seated upon a small boat so narrow that it just barely fit the two of them. Anton and Maria were the first to rent their boat; she could see Robin and Francesca still waiting for the boy to fetch them their vehicle. Maria waved cheerily to Robin, who gave a half-hearted smile back. Why was Robin being so depressive? He wasn't usually like this. And he really ought to behave better, since he was entertaining a lady.

Anton pushed them away from the dock with a smooth shove. Maria could easily discern that he had been boating many, many times. He began to paddle with the double-sided oar, methodical and confident. Soon they were floating out away from the beach.

From the café, Maria and her party had taken two carriages to the Santa Marinella beach. Rome itself was not on the coast, but it was not very far. Sir Benjamin hired the best coaches and the company was far from disagreeable, so the moderately lengthy ride was quite pleasant; for Maria, that is. Robin did not enjoy himself, for reasons which I am sure you can divine.

And now Maria breathed in the balmy Mediterranean air tinged with salt, trailing her fingers through the clear turquoise waters. Further out to sea, she could glimpse foamy whitecaps rising above the water and sinking below again, like wild, untamed white horses. She smiled, remembering the white horse who had led her to resolve the feud of Moonacre.

Her eyes flitted back to the beach, where Robin still stood upon the glittering pearly sand. Then she realized that he was looking at _her_. She blushed, but couldn't tear her eyes away. He gazed, mesmerized, until he felt something thud lightly upon his hat. Maria giggled just as a very relieved seagull bustled over Robin's head. Robin frowned and shook the bird droppings from off his hat, but when he turned back, Maria had looked away.

"So," Anton began, resting his arms for a moment, "Have you been to a beach before?" Maria shook her head, looking round about her. "No; I am so glad to finally go boating! Well, I suppose I have been to a sort of a beach. At my home, Moonacre, we overlook an inlet of the Atlantic; but we don't own boats, and I've only been swimming a few times." She didn't mention that those times consisted of a sacrifice leap into the water to save her family, and of an impromptu dip with Robin.

"Ah," Anton understood. "Well, what do you think of our little Mediterranean?" Maria closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze against her face. "Mm. I love it," she declared, opening her eyes once again. "How lucky you are to live here!" Anton shrugged. "One grows used to it. I am sure I would like your Moonacre very well. It is more in the country?" Maria nodded. "Very. We are quite full of the countryside at Moonacre Manor. But it is not as rural or secluded as one would think; we have a town nearby, and of course the De Noir village."

Here Anton was confused. "I beg your pardon; I do not understand. I thought Robin lived with you." Maria's cheeks grew warm despite the fresh zephyrs. "Oh, no," she was quick to disagree. "I live in Moonacre Manor with Uncle Benjamin, my tutor Miss Heliotrope, and Digweed. He is our butler. Digweed, that is." Anton's brow furrowed slightly, and Maria could see what he was thinking. Usually higher class tutors did not have intimate relations with butlers. But Anton was enough of a gentleman to say nothing, so Maria continued.

"Robin, Robin De Noir, he lives in De Noir village. His father, who is boating with your father Pastor Russo, is Coeur De Noir and is head of De Noir village." Anton grinned. "I know, it's confusing," Maria admitted, "But it's probably the way I'm explaining it that confuses you so. It's not that difficult, really." Anton began to row again. "I think I understand." He said, dipping the oars effortlessly into the sea. "So you are not related to Robin at all?" She shook her head, eyes growing distant. "Not at all." Anton nodded in full comprehension. "Just friends, then." He said. "Just friends," she echoed.

On the other boat, Robin was having a somewhat trying time with Francesca. "I declare, you must go boating all the time!" she exclaimed, "For never have I seen anyone handle an oar with such self-assurance." Robin wondered which he preferred: the potent floral perfume Francesca wore heavily or the remains of the bird droppings on his hat. Probably the bird droppings. "I've never been boating before," he said, finding it difficult not to look for Maria's boat. "Well then, you surely are a wonder! I say, do you have any brothers?" Robin shook his head absentmindedly. "Just Loveday," Francesca tittered. "Oh, I wouldn't say she's a brother, Robin dear. Sisters are all quite nice (I'm one of them, you know), but then I suppose you stand to inherit your father's estate." Robin was troubled by this transition to 'Robin dear'. If she started to call him 'Bird Boy', this boat very well might be losing some jetsam soon.

But now he had to answer her. "Uh, it's not really an estate," he said carefully. She looked disappointed. "Oh? What is it, then?" Robin shrugged. "Kind of a village." Francesca clapped a hand over her heart as though she was having a heart attack. No, Robin decided cynically, he wasn't that lucky. "Your father _owns_ a _village_?" Robin channeled his negative energy into paddling. The oar blurred. "He does."

Francesca suddenly became very attentive of her appearance, more so than usual. She primped her dark curls and batted her dark eyelashes and made her dark eyes oh so big. "I have always wanted to travel to England," she said significantly. Her meaning was not lost on Robin, but he was certainly not going to invite her to Moonacre. "Would you now? I've always wanted to move to Siberia." Francesca wasn't going to let her ignorance on the topic of Siberia obstruct her way. "So have I," she agreed heartily. "It's so…so beautiful there."

Robin frowned. "Did I say Siberia? I meant Timbuktu." Obviously Francesca wasn't very well versed in geography. She smiled dazzlingly. "Oh, I just _adore_ Timbuktu. We've been twice." Robin played along. "While you were there, did you see the Blarney Stone?" she hesitated. "N—no, I don't think so. We didn't have time." Robin nodded. "But surely you went to see the paintings at the Louvre." Francesca laughed. "Oh, of course. We wouldn't miss that for the world!" Apparently Francesca had missed a great deal of her world lessons. Robin pursed his lips. "I figured as much."

Meanwhile, Maria was chatting gaily with Anton. Their conversation had settled on Shakespeare, and Anton had recited the lines in which the great playwright says, 'What a piece of work is man! how noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world, the paragon of animals!' This profound statement from _Hamlet_ Anton was analyzing and contrasting to the truth that he knew: that man is indeed a sinful creature and in need of salvation. Maria sat in awe of her companion's deep thoughts and philosophical opinions. She had never met a person like Anton in her entire life. But she could not ignore, however, the merry voices that drifted over the water from Robin's boat. She half hoped he was enjoying himself with Francesca. But the other half of her hoped he was not enjoying himself _too_ much.

A/N: Beloved reader,

Thank you so much for reading my story so far! I am grateful for all of your reviews, and I assure you that I am quite dedicated to this story and have no ill-conceived notion of abandoning it. I know this can be a matter of great disappointment among fanfiction readers (I know that I myself have been disillusioned my fair share) and I am eager to comfort you in that regard. Forgive me if my updates are rather slow; writing is a process, as I'm sure you know all too well. Thanks again!

Your devoted,

Ponygirl7


	11. An Obvious Couple, Really

A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday

"Goodbye!" Maria called out as she rode away in the open carriage. Anton waved back, grinning broadly. Francesca shouted out exclamations to Robin, who returned them with a vague reply just civil enough not to be considered insolent. The sun shone its late afternoon glare down upon them as they drove back to their hotel from Santa Marinella. Maria was once again bookended by Robin and Loveday while Coeur De Noir and Sir Benjamin sat across from them. Miss Heliotrope had chosen to ride up front with Digweed.

"You all look very tired. Did everyone enjoy themselves?" Loveday asked. Maria was first to reply. "Oh, yes! Santa Marinella is a beautiful beach, and Anton is such good company! Can you believe that he has read all of Shakespeare's notable works? I still have to finish his first play, _The Taming of the Shrew_." Robin muttered something derogatory under his breath, but Sir Benjamin was impressed. "Really? He does seem a very learned fellow." Coeur De Noir stroked his beard. "His father, too. I've never met a man who knows the Bible like Pastor Russo. Amazing what they're doing in seminaries these days."

"He certainly had a good sermon," Loveday agreed, "I would be quite pleased if we could retain their acquaintance. His children did seem nice, too. Perhaps we ought to invite them to Moonacre—" "No," Robin broke in hastily, "No. I don't think we should." Maria frowned up at him. "Whyever not?" She did not understand Robin's unjust prejudice against the Russo family. "Because…" Robin didn't really want to say it. "Robin, you _must_ explain yourself," Coeur De Noir demanded.

"Well, if you must know, the girl, Francesca, was kind of flirting with me." Robin spat it out as though the words were sour. "Son, get used to it," Coeur De Noir chuckled. Robin let out a sigh. "No; she was just _weird_. And _stupid_. And—" "Robin," Loveday reprimanded him. He took off his hat and set it in his lap. "Sorry, but she is. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I really don't think I can stand to be in her company for much longer." He made his feelings clear.

"What do you suggest we do?" Coeur De Nor asked his son. "We can't very well drop the acquaintance." Robin set his jaw determinedly. "And I can't very well spend another minute with Francesca." Maria frowned worriedly. She had enjoyed her intellectual conversation with Anton; she found him to be quite a stimulating person. She would hate to discontinue their relationship. But there was Robin to consider. "How about this," she proposed, "If or when we do meet the Russo family again, I will make sure you don't have to be alone with Francesca. Will that suit you?"

Robin slapped his hat back on his head and slid an arm around Maria. "You're a peach, Princess." Loveday bore a bemused smile. "I wish you wouldn't refer to Maria as a type of fruit," she implored her little brother. He grinned down at Maria. "All right then, Princess. You're a sweetheart." Loveday's eyes twinkled. "Much better."

They returned to the hotel where they enjoyed a light meal. The adults were exhausted from the day's events. Maria, on the other hand, was energized. After sitting in that carriage for so long, she needed to stretch her legs. "I won't be able to sleep a wink," she said, "Unless I do something now. Loveday, didn't you say there is an open air market not far from here?"

Loveday inclined her head. "Yes; but you mustn't go by yourself." Maria drew herself up defensively. "Why not? I'm not a child anymore, you know." Sir Benjamin's voice was strained as he supported his fiancée's opinion. "She's right. Perhaps Miss Heliotrope…" he glanced hopefully at Maria's tutor. But Miss Heliotrope's weary expression made him turn away.

"I'll go," Robin volunteered at last. " _Thank_ you, Robin," Maria said brightly. "You aren't too tired, are you?" he grinned wryly. "Never too tired to please you." He assured her. She gave him a warm smile of thanks. "You're a sweetheart, Bird Boy." He shrugged. "I know."

In a short while, Maria and Robin were strolling up to the bustling open air market. Maria's eyes were aglow at the exotic sights, sounds, and smells that bounced back and forth within the street. People of all ages and ethnicities milled about, some selling, some buying, and some merely enjoying the festive cheer that always attended a marketplace.

"Oh, Robin! Look!" Maria dashed over to a jewelry stall. A plump, middle-aged Italian woman reigned over her exquisite works, displaying all manner of dazzling jewels on her arms and neck. "Ciao! Vuoi una multa collana? Essi sono molto economici." Robin stepped forward. "Lei non parla italiano. quanto costano?" The woman gave him a generous smile. "45.05 euros." Robin looked down at Maria, whose eager eyes implored him. "It is a good price for such pretty jewelry," he admitted. "And I did bring money—" "Oh, no, Uncle gave me money," Maria protested. "Just tell me how much."

Robin counted it out for her. "Choose your favorite." He said. She feasted her eyes on the rich gems. After much deliberation, she selected a delicate turquoise and pearl necklace. "This one," she picked it up, handling it carefully. "Là." Robin said, giving the woman her due amount. "Grazie." The woman nodded happily and tucked the money away.

Maria gazed at her new treasure. "It's so _beautiful_ ," she breathed. "Here, turn round. I'll put it on you," Robin offered. Obediently, she turned, drawing her hair over her shoulder. Robin slipped the necklace around her, dark eyes lingering on the smooth curve of her fair neck. His rough fingers were surprisingly nimble, and easily clipped the necklace into place. "There you are," he said, turning her around by her shoulders. "Beautiful." Maria's eyes danced. "Thank you; I really do love it." Robin realized she was talking about the necklace and _its_ beauty; well, he hadn't been talking about that.

They continued down the street slowly, meandering through the marketplace. As they walked further the crowds grew denser. Maira found herself instinctively seeking out Robin's hand. He did not object, and so they walked on through the market hand-in-hand. Those who saw Robin and Maria assumed that they were a couple, nothing to be done. It was not only the fact that they were holding hands; although that notation was a dead giveaway to the bystanders. It was the pure adoration that shone in their eyes when they looked at each other, the fragile but joyous smile they held. Surely, these two young gentlefolk could be nothing _but_ a couple.

A/N: Hello, dear reader!

I realize that the ending to this chapter was rather abrupt; I didn't want it to be too drawn out, and I _am_ trying to keep my chapters approximately the same length. And I apologize for the unseemly delay in uploading chapters. You all know how insane schedles can be. Oh, happy Holy Week to you! (I'm publishing this on Maundy Thursday, although I'm sure I haven't the foggiest notion when you will be reading this.) At any rate, I thank you once more for patiently following this story and for all the kind reviews which you have so graciously bestowed upon it!

Yours truly,

Ponygirl7 ;)


	12. Confessions at Sunrise

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

The grandfather clock in the hotel lobby chimed four o' clock. All was quiet in Rome and all were sleeping, lost in their wistful felicities and dreams of hope and promise. The horizon was a dark velvet sky with sprays of diamonds showered across it. Loveday slept soundly in her bed. Across from her was Maria in _her_ bed, sleeping with equal soundness.

Only one creature was stirring at this hour. He cautiously closed the door behind him, careful not to wake his snoring father. Then he crossed the hall to the door across from his own. His experience in the forest now served him well; a hunter must be sly and silent, making nary a sound. Now he employed that talent, as well as his ability to pick a lock. One of his smaller knives worked very well, and soon the door was opened. He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

He walked smoothly around the beds until he came to where Maria was sleeping peacefully. He covered her mouth with his hand; he didn't want her to make a noise. Then, ever so softly, he whispered into her ear, "Maria." Her eyes opened immediately in alarm, but she relaxed when she saw who it was. He removed his hand from her mouth, and she sat up. "Robin? What is it?" She could just barely make out his faint smile. "I wanted to show you something." Maria frowned in confusion. "At this hour?" Robin grinned. "There is no other time. Are you decent?" She nodded. She always slept in a pretty white nightgown that, while it _was_ still a night shift, it was suitable and not inappropriate to be seen in.

"Good. Follow me." He stood, and she slid out of bed, fitting her little feet into the delicate slippers that she had placed beside her bed. Robin led her out of her room and down the hall. Maria wondered what on earth Robin could be doing, but she trusted him. He led her to the stairway, still omitting an explanation. Maria was just a little nervous about walking around in a hotel in her nightgown with a boy at such an untimely hour. Why, people might think…

Maria found herself sliding her hand into his. Robin would keep her safe, no matter what peculiar notion he had conceived. That much, she knew.

They climbed flight after flight of stairs in silence, Robin privately smiling to himself and Maria's wonders growing with each passing step. At last, at long last, they came to a door. Maria reasoned that they must be going up to the roof of the hotel. But why on earth?...

They did indeed ascend to the roof of the hotel, a warm breeze caressing their faces and whispering through their hair. Robin led Maria to the edge of the hotel. She shuddered as she looked down, far, far down at the dark street below them. "Don't look down; look out." Robin advised. Maria lifted her gaze to the horizon, where she breathed in awe. Now it all made sense; Robin was not crazy, after all.

The sun was just beginning to peep shyly above the skyline, where the heavens kiss the earth. A few brilliant rays shot out, illuminating Rome and gilding it with a blanket of muted light. The sky itself was turning to a breathtaking masterpiece of watercolors streaking across the once dark canvas, drowning out the hushed splendor of the stars and heralding the coming of a new day.

"Oh, _Robin_ ," Maria gasped, clutching his hand. He smiled. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's…it's…" there were no words to express the beauty. "Come over here, then," Robin led her over to the other side of the roof, where they could see the Mediterranean. Sunrays glistened on the glassy, mirror-like waters, creating a gossamer sheen almost mystic.

"I thought you'd like to see it," Robin explained. Maria averted her gaze to meet his, and nearly lost herself in the depths of his dark eyes. "I—I'm glad," she said. "Robin, I love—" she caught herself. "I love the sunrise." Her cheeks tinged a rose shade, and she looked back at the sea. "Princess," Robin's voice was low and quiet. He couldn't help himself. He swallowed hard. He _must_ say it. "Princess, I love you."

Maria's heart skipped a beat. She turned her head sharply to look at Robin, whose eyes pleaded with her, begging for a word, a sign, anything. "Oh, Maria, I—" but he got no further, for she silenced him with a kiss, soft, sweet, _perfect_. When she pulled back, her eyes danced. "I love you too, Robin De Noir." And, slowly but surely, a smile dawned on Robin's face until it outshone the dawn itself. Could it be? Maria's smile assured him that it most certainly could.

What happened in those next couple hours we shall remain unspoken, but you may rest assured that many questions were asked, many glowing answers given, many smiles beamed, and, yes, more than one kisses exchanged. The world was blushing in rose and gold, everything was joy and bliss and blazing with love.

At last, somewhere around six o' clock, a noise disturbed them. It was the rooftop door, and Maria realized with a start that she was only in her nightgown. However, this didn't matter much, as it was only Loveday who ascended the steps to find her brother and his darling Maria quite close together. "There you are," she smiled knowingly. "I thought perhaps you'd be here. But you must know, Robin, that our father is concerned for you—" she halted when she saw Robin gently kiss Maria's forehead.

"I see more has happened this morning than a sunrise," Loveday said, eyes twinkling. "You could say that," Robin replied, lacing his fingers through Maria's. Loveday was pleased that her brother had finally been honest with Maria. "All right. Well then…do come down for breakfast. And change first, perhaps. Oh," Loveday said, suddenly remembering, "Coeur De Noir has arranged for us to go to the Villa Borghese gardens with Pastor Russo and his children." She turned quickly and left. Maria smiled up at Robin. "Don't worry about Francesca. I won't leave your side." And she knew that she never would leave his side, for better or for worse.

A/N: Beloved readers,

Thank you so much for reading _Roman Holiday_ thus far! I think there will only be a few more chapters of this, and then I shall wrap it up. I'm really not sure how long to make my chapter stories, but I hope this will have been satisfactory. Your reviews are warmly welcomed, and I appreciate any ideas for more Moonacre fanfics to be written [after this is finished, of course]. I do have one story that I am planning on writing, but after that, who knows? Thank you for all your support. I try not to disappoint.

Faithfully,

Ponygirl7 :)


	13. Not Only Roses in Bloom

**A Moonacre Fanfiction Roman Holiday**

Maria was the first to hop out of the carriage when they reached the Villa Borghese gardens. As expected, Robin was second. Pastor Russo, Anton, and Francesca were already waiting, one with a reserved calmness, one with a warm smile for Maria, and one with very bouncy curls. I will leave it to you to discern which person of interest bore which attribute. Robin subtly slid his hand into Maria's as they stepped forward to greet Anton and Francesca.

"Good morning," Anton said with a bow. Maria curtsied. "Have you been to these gardens before?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes; I admire them very much. And being with someone new will make it much more interesting. Shall we?" he offered his arm. Maria glanced up at Robin. "Actually, I'll stay with Robin. But please, lead on." Anton gave Robin a curious look, but ushered them on into the gardens.

Maria was astounded by the utter beauty of the gardens. Tall marble statues of Roman gods and goddesses lined the walkways, and she could see a handsome building constructed in the style of the ancient Romans. A glassy lake sat contentedly amidst the lush greenery, reflecting the quiet serenity of the plants. Proud trees escorted them down the paths, casting a cool, soft shadow as a protection from the warm, jolly sun. "Amazing," Maria marveled at the exquisite flowers. "We have nothing like this in Moonacre." Robin chuckled. "We prefer the wild side of nature." Maria smiled up at him, eyes twinkling. "Yes, we do."

"So," Francesca said abruptly, taking Robin's other arm, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the marketplace later? I _always_ enjoy a walk with a handsome young man." Robin cast a sidelong glance at Maria, who carefully maintained a demure expression. "I'm afraid I already explored the marketplace with Maria yesterday," he said, attempting to sound apologetic.

"I'm sure you had a good time," Anton said, hoping his sister wouldn't embarrass him. "Perhaps we can go through the market later, Francesca." She tossed her curls. "Actually, I'd rather not," she said decidedly. "Perhaps Robin would like to go boating again." Maria came to the rescue. "I think too much sun is not good for Robin. He has…uh…a delicate complexion." Robin struggled to contain a chuckle. Anton frowned, but said nothing. Fortunately, Francesca was too depressed by this dismissal of her request to notice how ludicrous the dismissal itself was.

"Maria, would you care to join me at the Angelica Library later?" Anton offered. Maria bit her lip. She hated to decline such a kind offer when Anton was really being quite sincere, but she'd rather stay with Robin. "I think Robin and I have plans," she said, hoping Anton wouldn't pry into what plans exactly they had. Being a gentleman, he didn't.

"Where _are_ the adults?" Francesca demanded, growing bored with Robin's ignorance of her presence and refusal to leave Maria. "I believe they are far behind us," Robin said absently. "You're welcome to join them." Francesca, eyes flashing with something of anger, said, "I believe I shall." She turned on her heel and flounced off down the pathway. "I apologize on my sister's behalf," Anton said. "She sometimes forgets her manners." Maria couldn't help grinning. "And yet, some people find that strangely attractive. I can't understand them." She squeezed Robin's hand, and he knew the full meaning of her words. Robin was certainly not most learned in the region of etiquette, but Maria loved him anyway.

This was all lost on Anton, who continued to walk awkwardly down the path with them. "It certainly seems very quiet," Maria said presently. "That'll be the absence of the lady," Robin said slyly, referring to Francesca. Maria gave him a slight disapproving look, but she couldn't help smiling. Anton noticed this smile. He also noticed that there was something…more. He'd known that Robin loved Maria—he could see it in the boy's eyes—but now there was something in the way Maria looked at Robin…

"Pardon me for asking," Anton burst out suddenly, "But something is different today that I don't understand. Forgive me if I seem impudent, but what—" "Maria mi ama, Anton. E non c'è niente da fare." Robin broke in with a grin. Anton was taken aback. "Oh. Ah—Buon per te. Credo che lei è una ragazza più sorprendente . Trattare lei ... bene." Robin nodded, dark eyes solemn. "Grazie. Lo farò."

Anton bowed to Maria and walked off down the garden pathway. Maria turned to Robin. "What was that all about?" she asked, studying her dear Robin's face. "Anton wished me well. He is all right with… _us_." He replied. Maria sighed, fiddling with Robin's neck feathers. "I hope he isn't angry with us." She said. Robin looked past her. A grin began to spread on his face. "Don't worry about that," he said. "Look." Maria looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

Anton had found a very pretty girl wandering in the garden, it seemed, and was giving her a tour. "I hope she is nice." Maria said. "I would hate for him to be disappointed." Robin chuckled. "You girls leap from one thing to another so fast! Why can you not slow down and take one thing at a time?" Maria cocked her head. "What do you mean?" Robin gestured to Anton and his newly found friend. "He just met her, and now you're talking about their budding relationship. Really, it's a little premature now, don't you think?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well, you _boys_ tend to err on the side of too slow. You can be afraid of what your beloved will think of you; so afraid that you mightn't tell them that you love them at all! And that can only end in heartbreak." Robin held up a finger. "Ah, but only when their beloved truly loves them!" Maria shrugged. "Yes. But more than likely, she does love him." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that usually the case?" Maria's eyes danced, and she planted a feather kiss on Robin's teasing lips. "It is." A signature roguish smile was soon scrawled across Robin's face. His dark, bird-like gaze rested on Maria's twinkling chestnut eyes. "I'm still listening."

A/N: Dear, dear reader,

Well, I think I shall end it here. Nothing to be done. I hope this has satisfied you, and that you do not hate me for this being too short or…or _whatever_. Thank you so very much for continuing with me on this, my journey through my first chapter story. Thank you also for the many kind reviews which you have taken the time to record. I assure you that I by no means intend to abandon the Moonacre fandom, and that I already have some developing ideas for a next story. May your literary life be long and happy!

Many thanks and blessings,

Ponygirl7 :)


End file.
